Mas fuerte
by korykent
Summary: Despues De años Conner Kent y Megan morse han hecho su vida tomando su cargo en la liga de la justicia pero que pasara cuando una desgracia sacuda su vida,han secuestrado a su hija emprendiendo asi a su busqueda.Supermatian.Entren y disfruten


El principio angustiante

No podia estar pasando, todo se caia a pedazos, su vida perfecta, desde bebe hasta adolecente, su hermana la miraba con los ojos llorosos, Reiya nunca le quizo decir la verdad pero tenia que saberlo.

Todo habia pasado tan rapido, la joven de cabellos azabaches miraba por el rabillo de su ojo dando suaves vistazos a los cuerpos de sus padres adoptivos, inhertes sin vida, suerte que los habia querido pero solo tantito, aun asi no hizo nada por defenderlos, no podia, aquella cosa que los ataco era muy poderosa, su hermana y ella tenian suerte de estar con vida.

-Venian por ti.- aseguro la reiya aun sin soltar el brazos de su hermana, la Ojimiel la miro confusa

En fin, se esperaba algo asi, su hermana habia escupido todo, le habia dicho quien habia sido su verdadero padre, le confeso todo.

-¡¿Con que cara me veian, todos los dias de mi vida? ¡Sabiendo que todo era mentira!.- chilllo entre dientes con los ojos inundados en lagrimas

-Entiendelo ¡No te lo podiamos decir! ¡no te querian perder!

Medito sus palabras con cautela, no dijo nada, solo la miro con reprobacion

La cabeza le daba vueltas ¿que haria ahora?

-Tienes que irte Korin ¡ellos vendran por ti! ¡tienes que huir!.- la rubia se removio sus cabellos con desesperacion ¡su hermana tenia que huir! O todos moririan, hasta Kory, ella no tenia que morir, tenia que encontrar a sus padres.

-¿A donde ire? ¿Quienes eran ellos?.- la cabeza de la Hibrida estaba llena de preguntas y todas sin respuestas

-No se

Esa simple frase confundia su cabeza aun mas

-¡Vete! ¡Yo estare bien vete!,- la rubia empujo hacia la puerta de la salida a su hermana, Kory confundida salio corriendo

Sus ropas empapadas de sangre, sangre de sus padres adoptivos, los habian matado por su culpa, no era hora de cargos de conciencia, no le importaba, siguio corriendo, la silueta de la joven corriendo entre la oscuridad se perdia y aparecia, estaba cansada, ¡pero! ¡Por dios Kory! Se dijo a si misma, podia volar.

Sentir el viento en su piel, secando la sangre con rapidez, dejando solo manchas de esta.

¿A donde iba? No lo sabia, para estas horas su hermana tal vez habia sido asesinada, no tenia amigas, ¡Joder! Lo mas lejos que podia llegar era a ciudad Gotica, no conocia a nadien.

La ciudad no tenia un aspecto como su antigua ciudad, era rara, hay pasaban cosas raras, en su ciudad no, todo era normal.

Ver a una chica de alrededor de 13 años, manchada de sangre, de aspecto algo raro, no era normal, ni siquiera en ciudad gotica, el viejo policia le dio una mordida a su dona, el asistente de el hizo lo mismo, escuchando con atencion la historia de kory, no entendian nada de lo que decia, suspirararon con cansancio.

-tranquila, eh chica no te entendemos nada.- la joven los miro con desesperacion ¿Que parte de su historia no entendian? Necesitaba ayuda, alguien que la orientara ella solo queria un poquito de ayuda, no pedia nada de otro mundo, solo pedia saber su historia, era rara lo sabia, bueno no rara solo extraña

Bueno lo admitia, una joven que decia una zarta de cosas que ni ella entendia no era normal, pero le pedian que se tranquilizara, como queria que estuviera tranquila su vida hace unas horas se habia acabado, lo peor fue ver a sus padres morir y dejar a su hermana abandonada, era algo raro, pero era cierto, tenia que determinar su pasada, ya habia acabado con la mentira, pero lo dolia saber que vivio en una mentira ¿con que cara la miraban sus seres queridos? La miraban dia tras dia Con la cara de la falsedad, estaba cansada, aquellos policias incredulos miraban con una ceja alssada a la joven, no le podian creer, kory estaba desesperada, no le creian, la juzgaban como loca, no creian que tenia poderes ¡que podia volar! ¡que hasta tenia superfuerza! Y telequinesis, era algo alucinante para ambos hombres, ellos sabian que aquello existia que habia personas que eran heroes, pero aquella niña, ella solo queria ayuda queria saber quien era que querian aquellas cosas de ella ¡esos mounstruos! Como su hermana habia dicho ellos regresarian, en realidad la querian a ella, estaba metida en un problema muy gordo, algo grande.

-¡no estoy loca! ¡es verdad! Aseguro ella con furia, oh tenia un problema de ira, siempre era algo normal en ella desde pequeña, los policias la miraron cansados, su deber como policias era creerle, no todos los dias aparece una niña asi, tenian la solucion a los problemas, lo unico que se les ocurrio era la liga de la justica, ellos sabrian si la niña tendrían que llamar a la liga de la justicia. Sonrio con nerviosismo estar frente al gran robin Y junto a Flash era algo raro y en cierto modo la ponia nerviosa, por lo menos no habia venido superman, eso hubiera sido peor.

Tras ellos un chico de su misma edad y cabellos rojizos se ceñia tratando de saber algo sobre el asunto

-Cuentanos todo lo que sepas, tu historia,- el enmascarado de cabellos negros se aclaro la garganta con seriedad

Ella asintio

-Bueno no se por donde empezar, Uff...todo empezo hace años, para ser exactos cuando era pequeña, algo no encajaba en mis padres, mis rasgos faciales, mi cabello, no me parecia nada a ellos, me sentia fuera de lugar, lo peor empezo cuando mis poderes se empezaron a desarollar, la Telekinesis, telepatia, cosas que mis padres no pudieron controlar, se volverion distantes, en fin, lo peor paso hace unos dias, unos mounstruos o villanos ¡joder! ¡No se que son! Entraron, hablaban en un idioma extraño, mataron a mis padres, destruiyeron mi casa, casi me matan, me buscaban y ahora estoy aqui decidi Huir ¡No se que hacer! ¡Y ese chico de alla me mira con cara rara!.- finalizo apuntando al joven de cabellos rojos

-¡Will! ¡ve a la nave!.- regaño flash al joven mientras este corria hacia la nave, Flash y Robin suspiraban pesadamente

-Kory, necesitamos probar tus habilidades, no te podemos dejar a merced de aquellos que te quieren eliminar, te extraritaremos al monte justicia, por un tiempo, hay estaras hasta que descubramos quienes son los que te quieren,

La joven esposo una gran sonrisa llena de saticfaccion, monte justicia era hermoso, tanto por dentro y por fuera, por lo menos estaria en un lugar seguro, Flash Y robin se habian encargado de comprarle una maleta llena de ropa, de paso se habia dado un baño y se habia puesto un cambio nuevo.

Su largo cabello azabache le llegaba hasta sus caderas, sus hermosos ojos azules saltaban de un lugar a otro viendo el lujoso lugar.

-Te a Gustado verdad ¿Eh?

Se sobresaalto con sorpesa no se esperaba eso, encaro a quien la habia asustado, era el mismo joven que acompañaba a robin Y a flash

Ella estaba llena de sorpresas y eso a el le gustaba.

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario

Usted debe login (registrarse) para comentar.


End file.
